tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Spider-Woman characters
Appearance Here you can describe the appearance of your character. This step is optional, but reccommended. *Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman (voiced by Tara Strong) - A teenager who was bitten by a genetically-modified spider during a field trip to Oscorp. *Gwen Stacy/Ghost-Spider (voiced by Laura Bailey) - A student at Horizon High. In this show, Gwen is the niece of Raymond Warren. She takes on the alias of Spider-Gwen when the majority of New York was exposed to Jackal's chemicals, but is later cured in the climax of the "Spider-Island" arc. In Season 2, Gwen regains her powers thanks to exposure to the Bloodgem and becomes Ghost-Spider. Thus far, only Mary Jane, Cindy, and Anya know Ghost-Spider's secret identity. *Cindy Moon/Silk (voiced by Tiffany Espensen) - A student of Horizon High who was bitten by the Electrolis Arachnatis spider created by Raymond Warren then she became Silk. Spider-Woman became a mentor to Silk. In "Kraven's Amazing Hunt", she discovers Mary Jane Watson is Spider-Woman and promises not to tell anyone at school. *Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl (voiced by Melanie Minichino) - A student at Horizon High and Gwen's best friend. In Season 2, she takes on the alias of Spider-Girl, demonstrating Spider Powers of her own (just like during the Spider-Island incident). So far, Gwen Stacy and Cindy Moon know that Anya Corazon is Spider-Girl, but Mary Jane Watson has yet to learn of this. *Mona Osborn/Hobgoblin - Mary Jane's best friend and a student at Osborn Academy. Throughout Season 1, Mona is resentful of Spider-Woman, blaming Spider-Woman for her expulsion from Horizon High, yet supportive towards MJ. Examples of this relationship include Mona blaming Spider-Woman for Norman's 'death' in "The Rise of Lady Ock" Pt. 4 while vowing that she and MJ will never fight like Herman Schultz and Clayton Cole in "Osborn Academy". Mona eventually discovers best friend's secret identity during the "Spider Island" arc, putting his friendship with MJ at risk as she still blames Spider-Woman for her misfortunes. In Season 1's finale "Hobgoblin", Mona receives the Hobgoblin armor from Norman and saves MJ from Trainer's mind control before ultimately betraying Norman after seeing her uncle's true colors. When her uncle presumably perishes in an explosion, Mona is Oscorp's acting CEO. After a long absence, Mona eventually returns in Season 2's finale arc "Goblin War" and assists her friends in stopping the Goblin King. Recurring * Anna Watson - Mary Jane's aunt and sole guardian following her mother, Madeline's death and her father, Phil's arrest. * Madeline Watson - Mary Jane's late mother and Anna's late sister-in-law. The A-Force: * Riri Williams/Ironheart - A female teenage version of Iron Man. * Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk - Bruce Banner's cousin was transformed into a Gamma-powered Super Hero thanks to her cousin. * Natasha Romanova/Black Widow''' '''- A highly trained spy and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - A member who can harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. * Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel - A teenage Muslim-American and an Inhuman with the ability to alter her size, shape, and form. * Sharon Rogers/Captain America - Daughter of Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter who follow her dad's footstep as the new Captain America. * Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel - A superheroine whose DNA was altered in a past incident, granting her energy-based abilities. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Animation Category:Animated television series based on Marvel Comics